villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ScaryMovie53/Villains Rap Battles
Hey, everybody. After the first season of "Heroes Death Battles", I decided to do a villains season, equipped with the lessons from the first season. Think about "Rap Battles of History", except with villains. Each episode, the villains will try to convince you they are better characters than their rivals. The rules * Always be polite and respecting to each other. Bad words can be said toward the characters, not toward other users. * Every reason is legit, but you have to use reasons. Votes like "contester A" without mentioning a reason won't be counted. * Always learn about both sides before giving your vote. No matter what your reasons are, always learn about both characters. * I'm open to new ideas, with the exception of exploitation villains. Hard emotions are a byproduct, not a goal of its own. Also, I might not take your advice, but i'll always listen. * Each user can vote only once per episode and change his/her mind only once. * I might publish the contesters early, but the votes are closed until I finish the episode. The jury This season will use 7 judges, one for each deadly sin. Some of the judges might be contesters themselves, which will make them be replaced for one episode. Here they are: Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|'Judge Frollo' - The head judge, and representor of lust. A menacing self-proclaimed angel of retribution, Frollo embodies fanatism and zealotry, and always willing to smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit. LambConceptCloseUp.jpg|'Sofia Lamb' - The visionary ice queen, and representor of pride. Her philosophy of equality for all means everyone are equal nothing. She feel no joy at stealing the sinners' faces and ruin their world, but won't feel any remorse either. Pamela1.jpg|'Pamela Voorhees' - One of the most symbolic serial killers, and representor of wrath. Her son used to be dead, but her wrath is very much alive. She's like every mother, except she have a knife. Dennis Nedry.png|'Dennis Nedry' - Jurassic Park's original cracker, and representor of gluttony. As the only exception to John Hammond's "spare no expence" philosophy, Nedry was quick to take the treason money and driving into the dilophosaur's mouth. Remember to say the magic word, people. And don't get cheap on people like him. Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|'Joffrey Baratheon' - Possibly the worst child ever, and representor of sloth. Doing as he like and doesn't like anybody, Joffrey is the reason why siblings should never get too close. If you'll ever decide to marry this monster, make sure your wedding is purple. Jim-M.jpg|'James Moriarty' - The greatest egomaniac genius of all time, and representor of greed. While not the head judge, Moriarty will do a deep and elementary job at figuring out the contesters. Most detective solves mysteries. Moriarty is a mystery who solves detectives. Naraku 3rd Form.jpg|'Naraku' - A half-demon who's hated even by his own body, and representor of envy. His obsession toward Kikyo attracted demons from far and wide, and turned him into one injured no one should've ever heal. He have two stones: One in his hand, and one instead of his heart. Episode 1 - Thanos vs King Ghidorah For the first episode we have two destruction gods, who brings the thunder on earth for their own alien agenda. Personally I like both of them, but my vote isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. , but only a fool will let it calm him/her. ]] Here we go: Thanos 1 Bow down before me, freak. Go cry to your mommy three is a crowd, but it's no much for my army monsters are nice, but if you want real adventures join Marvel and fight against the avengers with my infinity stones, you're out of time In your final moments, let me teach you how to rhyme Star-Lord had fought hybrids. For him you're just a flying lizard Drax had trouble with me, but will destroy you like a blizzard you're the god of thunder? Tell that to Thor one blow from his hammer and you shall be no more King Ghidorah 1 What a lovely bunch. They must be working from free am I suppose to afraid of a Christmas tree? Tell your racoon to calm down, or i'll send him on a rocket Mantis and Nebula are great, but they are still in my pocket Drax want to destroy? He shouldn't ride my wagon keep in mind I already fought a radioactive dragon I was killed by a monster. You were killed by a man along with your whole army. Go back to Barbie, Ken! I survived a volcano and almost burned the ocean you can't even survive a simple explosion Thanos 2 if I was in max power, you would've been in Payne Don't think to outsmart me. You have three heads and no brain you fought against the world. I fought against the universe compare to my cosmic powers, you're just a simple curse The Incredible Hulk will eat you like an ice cream and here, in space, no one will hear you scream Spiderman already fought a more interesting reptile your excuse for a plot is merely futile real kings have advisors. You're just talking to yourself you're all alone. You can't survive in my turf King Ghidorah 2 If you want to piss me off, you better have first aid you can't even win arm wrestling with Darkseid Captain America's shield and Captain Marvel's flight are paling compare to my altitude and might I'll give you true hell! I ain't Kate Blanchette you can might as well break a rock with a hatchet when I came to earth, I drank blood like beer even Godzilla and Rodan were quivering in fear instead of fighting the guards, deluded you're a master you should've looked at me and learn from the monster Who's won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "I like how Ghidorah wanted to smite the wicked and purge the sins from our world". Sofia: "Thanos had a vision. He created a highly dangerous armed force and have a superpowered daughter. He reminds of myself. Ghidorah is just a scaly brute who's too busy at is wrapped concept of enjoyment to create anything". Pamela: "Thanos reminds me of my dear Jason. He did to Iron Man what Jason did to Alice Hardy. Ghidorah never lost anybody. His anger is pointless". Nedry: "That's a hard choice. Thanos reminds me of Hammond. Ghidorah is like the hybridized improved version of the dinosaur who spitted at my face. Between a Don Quixote and a creature even Doctor Wu isn't arrogant enough to create, i'll reluctantly give my vote to Thanos. He's the better villain. Just like how Hammond created me with his cheapness, Thanos created a universal war. Ghidorah lose my vote only because he doesn't have a reason. The JP hybrids were ignored/neglected/abused. Ghidorah had it all, and he just wanted to see the world burns". Joffrey: "Thanos reminds me of my grandfather. He thought he was such a great ruler. Ghidorah knew better. Everyone were his to torment, and that's all he cared about. I love it!". Moriarty: "It's elementary, people. Thanos is a better character, have a better legacy and being the central antagonist of a better universe. Not everybody likes Kaijus. Marvel is a household because they know how to write characters and keep their universe and money running. Ghidorah lose my vote for the same reason I would downvote Superman and choose Jean Grey instead. Ghidorah's motive is a mystery, i'll give him that, but the mystery is more fun when your rival is both brain and brawn. Ghidorah is all brawn and lightning". Naraku: "I envy Ghidorah so much. It took me 7 seasons to come anywhere near his awesome powers". Verdict Votes so far: 6 for Thanos (The Pro-Wrestler, AngelOfLight666, Looperreallyreallysucks, Jester of chaos, Numnum22 and Indominus Rex 2016). The winner is: Thanos. Sorry, Ghidorah. You have many heads, but in the end, the grey matter is all that's matter. Episode 2 - Dr. Facilier vs Rasputin For the second we have two dark spell casters, both of them are evil incarnated and animated. Personally I like both of them, but my vote isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. Here we go: Facilier 1 Don't try to run away. You have nowhere to hide 'cause I got friends on the other side You ain't impressing no one with you hocus pocus, honey The real power in this world ain't magic. It's money buckets of it. Now name your price otherwise someone else will throw your dice drop the whiskey and the beard. You're not Jack Sparrow just a bag of bones who thrives on sorrow you couldn't afford a henchman, so you hired a bat no wonder a gentle princess kicked your butt Rasputin 1 In the dark of night you'll be tossing and turning my demons will swarm you, and you'll be burning i was once a noble hermit who got people say "amen!" You are just a shadow who pretends he's a man puny gangsters like you get swept under my rug your army is outmatched even by a bug mess with me and you'll be frozen from head to toe if you want to stay alive, you should let it go you play poker, but I play chess if only you had a queen who'll clean you mess Facilier 2 Go frog yourself, Ras! I'm getting real mad if you weren't a corpse, I would've shrunken your head Don Bluth had a t-rex, yet you're the bigger fossil you have no real brain, and definitely not muscles i had the best teacher. All you have is old scrolls don't buy a phone, because no one will answer your calls banish the tsar with a curse? What kind of brute would do that? A real villain bring his friends and stab the ruler in his heart go play with your bat. Make your goal more tame I play jazz, poker, people, and know where to aim Rasputine 2 Tell me when you done pounding on your chest just like the judge my actor played, i'll lay you to rest you want to fight me with voodoo? The answer is voo-don't you wish to die quickly? You should be so lucky, but you won't what was your plan again? Marry a girl who have dough? You're as dumb as Homer Simpson, including the doh you wanted power? Well, congratulation, bud! You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had The rich men were right. You worth only a sideway glance so get out of here while you still have the chance Who's won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "Out of the two sinners, my pick is Facilier. As a man who was kicked out of the military for so called over-aggression, I can see where Facilier's resentment for the high society comes from. In a movie full of flat characters and clueless cynics, Facilier is one the only characters who take action. The only other character who took action was Tiana. The contrast between these two is a perfect symbolism for same starting points who lead one to work hard and become a hero, and another to leach on other people's work and become a psychopath". Sofia: "Facilier could've been a great splicer, but I have to choose Rasputin. He shaped history and succeeded at killing a whole family. Facilier couldn't even kill a single fat man with heart problems. When Rasputin found out Anastasia escaped, he was pissed-off. When Facilier found out Tiana and Naveen escaped, and they were merely frogs at the time, mind you, he was in complete panic. The history is shaped by cold and steady hands, not by panic-struck panders and failed gambits". Pamela: "Rasputin was just an hammy royal whinner. Facilier knows the meaning of hard work. He literally manipulated the shadows around him, improvised like not every villain can and observed closely before doing his move. I wouldn't sell my entire city, but other than that, I would've done the same". Nedry: "Facilier is more interesting and have a better motive. He lived in the streets for most of his life, hoping someday the Hammonds of New Orleans will give him more than just a sideway glance. The society spares expenses about education and wellbeing, and that's how people like Facilier are created. Rasputin was funny and all, but by the end of the day, he's just a living fossil". Joffrey: "Rasputin used to be part of the king's close cycle. He knows his politics. Facilier is shortsighted and can't think big. He's no smarter than the frogs he chase after". Moriarty: "It's a close battle. Both are entertaining animated villains with great songs, both are dealing with the underworld and both were defeated by official princesses. I lean slightly for Rasputin. Facilier did more grievous mistakes. For starter, he was almost exposed by a humble servant. A less cunning villain would've been out of business for that. His second mistake was torturing Tiana long enough to lose his talisman. Rasputin lost his soul jar because Anastasia's dog snatched it from his hand, and later he was killed by a human being. Facilier was killed by a frog. And finally, Facilier thought the darkness is working for him. While he was more aware to the forces he's dealing with than some other Disney villains, he still lived his life from one gambit to another. I like a good gambit, but not at the price of basing my strategy on tactic plays". Naraku: "Facilier had better powers and a better motive. Rasputin killed a whole family out of sheer spite. I can relate to that. But Facilier wanted power and recognition. He knew how to manipulate people and play on their dreams. Rasputin was too busy at being funny and singing to do that". Verdict Votes so far: 2 for Rasputin (Numnum22 and Jester of Chaos). Episode 3 - Egomaniac Hunters Episode 4 - Dinopaths Episode 5 - Psychotic Dogs Category:Blog posts